


I feel like shit and my stomach hurts

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Denial of feelings implied, Drunk Hux, Kylo Ren is always confused, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, The Starkiller base has never been destroyed, They're both humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren runs into a really drunk and clumsy General Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel like shit and my stomach hurts

“Tell me one thing, only one thing that can justify the death of billions.”

Kylo Ren frowned.

Was Hux talking about the recent destruction of the Hosnian System?

Was he talking about the unorthodox methods the Order used to gain support by the allies?

He didn't know. What he knew for sure was that Hux was hammered.

Completely and undoubtedly drunk to the bone.

“You’re drunk, General.”

He was utterly surprised by the view of the icy General slouchy sitting in a corner of his personal training room on the Starkiller.

His uniform was sightly wrinkled and his hair wasn’t combed back. Not unruly, not at all, just...a little bit out of order, ginger locks caressing his forehead.

“Uh, if you say so…”, he stuttered.

Kylo Ren gritted his teeth.

“General, do I have to remind you you’re contravening the rules about abuse of alcohol which you yourself have established?”

“Who cares?”, he croaked.

His eyes were bloodshot and swollen.

Even without entering his mind, Ren was able to figure out that he had cried.

A lot, given the poor state of his eyes and the red spots on his hairless and usually deathly pale cheeks.

His heart ached at the thought.

“I should escort you to your quarters. You certainly couldn't stand being spot like this by troopers or lower-rank officers.”

Hux shrugged.

“Again, who cares? You’ve already seen me. No further damage can be done.”

Ren sighed heavily, exacerbating the movement of his shoulders, before sliding against the cold durasteel wall and sitting cross-legged beside him.

“General... _Hux._ Self-pity really doesn’t suit you.”

An unexpected and hard punch hit Kylo Ren’s knee, making him hiss with pain.

“I don’t tolerate life advice, especially when it comes from a creature who basically bathes in self-pity. Mind your damn business, Ren, and leave me the fuck alone.”

Hux didn't raise his voice. He wasn’t one for yelling or going mad.

He was carved in stone, emotionless, like a finely modeled statue from a distant galaxy.

His various tics, however, betrayed his impeccable aura and showed the true state he was in.

There was anger, a lot of anger, in the way his upper lip twitched imperceptibly.

There was despair and guilt in the way he rubbed his palms against the rough fabric of his uniform trousers, as if he was trying to peel away the skin and leave his hands bloody and the muscles bare.

The knight bit his lower lip, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around his small figure and provide him the physical comfort he surely was in need of.

“I don’t think it’s safe now, to leave you alone, General.”

Hux groaned in a pale imitation of a laugh.

Ren had never seen him laugh: maybe he wasn’t capable of that at all.

“It’s not safe to leave you alone either, Ren, but I always grant you a space to give vent to your frustrations. Do you know how much your tantrums cost to the Order, in terms of human lives and credits? Ah, you surely don’t. And you don’t care, I suppose.”

Kylo Ren rolled his eyes.

“I’m not a spoiled child, general. I know I am...dangerous and destructive. But anger leads to power, so…”

Hux groaned again.

“Discipline leads to power. Period.”

“I see. But you’re here, though, completely drunk and on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Good thing that discipline of yours!”

Hux clenched his jaw so hard Kylo could hear the awful clacking of his teeth.

Maybe he shouldn’t have been that raw, after all. Maybe he should have gone softer, trying to help instead of brutally remark.

Maybe he should have been less rough, like Luke was to him and the other padawans back in the day.

“Do you know what, Ren? Go fuck yourself. You’ve always blown off your emotions like a savage, regardless of your own dignity and other people’s sake. I’m not like you. I bury everything inside with dignity and...look at me! I’m a fucking mess and I _needed_ a drink! I needed to cut myself a little slack!”

Kylo Ren sighed.

“Do you feel better, now?”

“Not at all. I feel like shit and my stomach hurts.”

“You don’t have to feel guilty for The Hosnian system, by the way. You did the right thing, for the sake of the Order.”

“Stay away from my head. And, for the record, I don’t feel guilty for them. It was just an excuse to complain about something, I guess.”

Kylo Ren raised his hands.

“It’s not my fault. You’re a loud thinker.”

The General sneered.

“Time to quit with bullshit. Tomorrow there will be a busy day and I don’t want to look like hell.”

Ren got on his feet first.

Hux made a couple of attempts to stand but he miserably failed, falling on his butt with his alcohol induced clumsiness.

“Need a hand?”

“Mphf. Perhaps.”

The knight grabbed his slender wrist and lifted him with no effort at all.

“Are you able to walk straight or…?”

“You don’t know how much it costs to me to admit it but no, I don’t think I can walk without stumbling on my own feet and fall face first on the floor. A little help would be...appreciated.”

Kylo Ren nodded, his arm wrapping gingerly around the general’s slim waist.

“I could carry you…”, he offered.

Hux’s eyes widened.

“Don’t you dare. I asked for a little help, not for a bridal style Grand Walk to my quarters.”

“I didn't mean a Grand Walk. I just...I’m trying to be helpful. You’re clearly not okay.”

“Well, thanks, I haven't noticed that yet”, he sarcastically replied.

Ren, who wasn't used to sarcasm at all, shook his head.

Walking through the hallways with Hux basically hooked to his shoulder, almost unable to put a foot ahead of the other, was tedious and it took very much longer for Ren to get to the general’s door.

But there they were and Hux, somehow, typed the right code to enter his own living space.

“Home sweet home”, he breathed.

Ren noticed he smelled like too many burned cigarettes and strong liquors and grimaced when a puff of his stinky, warm breath hit his nostrils.

“You’re drunker than I expected”, he said.

The General shrugged.

“I lose control over my body, whenever I find myself in this pitiful state, not over my thoughts or words. Yes, I may stutter a little, but I’m still in control of my brain.”

Kylo sighed.

“Well, it must be awful.”

“It is, in facts. I never cut loose.”

“Well, General, if that’s all…”

Hux nodded.

“Sure, sure, go and do whatever you were going to do before finding me like this. And, uhm, don't ever talk about it again. Let's pretend this shameful...meeting never happened.”

The knight agreed with a little bow of his head.

“Goodnight, _General_ , then.”

They stood there for a while, after Kylo Ren’s words.

Separated by the thin line of the door’s opening facility, Hux leaning against the doorframe and Ren almost at attention, his back straight and stiff.

“ _Hux_ , by the way. You can call me Hux, whenever we're not...in public.”

Kylo furrowed his brows at the general’s words.

But the door was already closing with a hiss, leaving him in the hallway, with a confused look painted on his face.

Hux was really drunker than he expected, after all.

 


End file.
